


Vernon's Sweet Release

by High_C



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Play, Animal Transformation, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Other, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_C/pseuds/High_C
Summary: Vernon discovers magic. Then crazy shit happens.





	1. Chapter 1

  Vernon Dursley was not interested in anything that wasn't normal thank you very much. This was at least what he wanted everyone to think. He had a loving wife and a son to be proud of. He had a lovely house and a new car. His job was well worth the benefits he made. He was even good enough to keep his wife's sister's orphaned son. As far as he was concerned he was perfectly happy. 

  Once he realized his nephew had magical connections the worrying started. He became obsessed with making sure nobody would ever find out about his secret. A hard task this was as it seemed there were always owls about or weird people showing up for his nephew. They never even tried to conceal themselves. This aggravated Vernon to no end. 

  One day Harry alerted Vernon there would be a visitor and that he would need to stay the night before they would both leave for the rest of the summer. Vernon was already in a bad mood, because he had driven under a swarm of pidgeons on his way home and now needed to wash his car. He simply rolled his eyes and told Harry to conceal the freak. At about noon that day there was a polite knock at the door. Vernon frustrated, went to get the door expecting some elaborate weirdo dressed in robes that look like night wear. To his great surprise there stood an elegantly dressed man, all be it he desperately needed a haircut. He was gorgeous and Vernon confused by the new feelings running through his head forgot to greet him or invite him in.

  "Sirius... Sirius Black. This is the house my godson Harry resides in correct?" he asked.

"Ummm... what? Yes. Yes. Do come in. Harry does live here." stuttered Vernon.

  Sirius entered Number 4 Privet Drive for the first time. Instantly Petunia showed her face. They made the smallest talk ever spoken as Sirius once knew Petunia's sister and she had no real interest in speaking about it. Harry came running down the stairs to greet Sirius, saving them both. Harry led Sirius to his bedroom and informed him they'd probably be there all evening as that was what he usually did. Sirius thought this sounded very boring but also thought the idea of talking to Petunia again sounded worse than Azkaban. The two played a few games of wizard's chess and caught up on what they had missed. Petunia brought them up the remains of the dinner she made for her family and they ate it, while making comments about how terrible it was. At about midnight Harry fell asleep and Sirius, who had been locked away for 12 years and very much enjoyed his freedom, decided he would go out and about in his animagus form.  He listened closely for clues that the muggles were asleep, after a few minutes he decided the coast was clear. He stripped off his clothes, folded them neatly and placed them next to the door. He then very carefully opened Harry's door. Peering out into the darkness he saw the coast was clear and he swiftly headed for the stairs. He hurried down them and made his way to the door. He was having a bit of a time with the muggle locks and was about to give up when he heard the sound of a utensil hit the floor. He turned around exposed and alert to see Vernon in the hallway. He had apparently come down for a piece of cake Petunia had made as a midnight snack. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

  "This can very easily be explained!" said Sirius in a cool, low voice.

  "You're absolutely right!" exclaimed Vernon and he rushed over to the naked Sirius and kissed him passionately. 

Sirius was surprised by this act of strangeness by Harry's uncle, but he was an open minded sexual being, as one becomes after that long in Azkaban. He fueled Vernon's curiosity and spent the night exploring his body instead of the streets of Little Whinging.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As we all know Vernon Dursley and Sirius Black had been indulging in pleasures with each other for a while now. At first Vernon was excited and confused about the way this man, this wizard, made him feel. It didn't help that Petunia never touched him since Dudley was born. Sirius made him feel alive and being such a large man he very much enjoyed being dominated by this muscle bearing adonis. He was such a gorgeous man Vernon was open to learning how to service him which Sirius instructed in great detail. Sometimes Sirius would wait in the yard as Padfoot for Petunia and Dudley to go to sleep. Vernon would either let him in or come outside so they could satisfy each other. This had been going on for quite some time but the secret was getting harder and harder to keep. One day Vernon's sister Marge came for a visit and  Sirius knew how Marge had always treated Harry so he thought he'd have a bit of fun. He was waiting in the back yard when Vernon came running out shooing him. Sirius was so confused. Vernon told him to get the hell out of his yard this nonsense went on long enough trying to sound intimidating. Sirius was devastated and if Vernon was going to talk to him this way he was going to show him who really was boss, he would show Vernon he didn't care about him at all. Once she arrived she immediately put her prized pooch Ripper in the back yard. Sirius saw his opportunity and immediately lured the dog to an area visible by the entire dining room. At first Ripper tried to fight it but eventually he knew his place. Aunt Marge screamed at the sight of Padfoot drilling her pedigree pooch. Vernon turned to see the sight, he was devastated and disgusted. They ran out to break them up but both Padfoot and Ripper were aggressive and trying to bite anyone trying to separate them. Ripper was howling with pleasure and Marge was screaming and wailing furious she could do nothing to stop this horrid violation. Vernon couldn't speak a word, even when the massive, black dog stared in his eyes as he came. Once detached Marge lunged for Ripper and Padfoot jumped the fence and ran off. He got all the way to a park a mile away before he realized he wasn't alone. Ripper had come sprinting behind him. The poor show dog had known nothing but Marge's way his whole life and the way Padfoot came in and dominated him in front of her made Ripper realize he needed to make a change. He needed to run away with this massive, wild, black beast. Sirius knew it wasn't forever but for now Ripper would do. They were together until Ripper met his bitter end.


End file.
